LittleBigPlanet 2 Levels
The LittleBigPlanet 2 story totals 50 levels that see Sackboy travelling around LittleBigPlanet to defeat the Negativitron, the main antagonist of the story.(30 levels to ace, and 20 fun minigames and 12 cutscenes.) Da Vinci's Hideout Main article: Da Vinci's Hideout ''' '''Da Vinci's Hideout is the first area of the story where you meet Larry Da Vinci after he saves you from being sucked up by the Negativitron. This area is based after the 15th century, specifically Da Vinci's workshop. Characters *Larry Da Vinci (Creator Curator) *Avalon Centrifuge (Appears in cutscenes) *The Negativitron (appears in cutscenes) *Clive Handforth (Appears in picture) *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham (Appears in picture) Levels *Introduction *Let's Get You Match Fit (Cutscene) *Rookie Test *Grab and Swing *Gripple Grapple *Bravery Test *Final Test Boss: Larry's Machine *Our Newest Member (Cutscene) Mini-games *Hedge Hopping *Tower of Whoop *Block Drop *Super Block Drop (only unlocked after you complete Block Drop) After the Final Test is completed, Larry Da Vinci congratulates you upon becoming a member of the Alliance. Avalon sends a message to Sackboy, welcoming him into "The Kablammo Club". Larry Da Vinci does not like this, which partially hints that Larry hates Avalon. This is also hinted in the first cutscene of this game. Sackboy and Larry Da Vinci then set out towards Victoria's Lab. Victoria's Laboratory Main article: Victoria's Laboratory Victoria's Laboratory is the second area that Sackboy travels to, it is based on the Victorian era, mainly a steam powered factory. When Sackboy and Larry arrive, Victoria's Laboratory is attacked by the Negativitron, who turns her brainwave machine into a machine that turns her cupcakes into meanies. The Negativitron then kidnaps all of Victoria's Sackbots and leaves Sackboy to liberate Victoria's Lab. Characters *Victoria Von Bathysphere (Creator Curator) *Larry Da Vinci *The Negativitron *The Meanies *Sackbots (appear in cutscenes) Levels *The Temperamental Baketress (Cutscene) *Runaway Train *Brainy Cakes *The Cakeinator *Current Affairs *Kling Klong Boss: Kling Klong *Follow That Sackbot (Cutscene) Mini-games *Rodent Derby *Death by Shockolate *Attack of the Mutant Marshmallows After Kling Klong is destroyed, Larry notices that Sackbots are being taken to The Factory of a Better Tomorrow. Larry decides to leave for the Factory, however, Victoria is unable to follow, instead staying to clean up her lab. The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Main article: The Factory of a Better Tomorrow The Factory of a Better Tomorrow '''is the third area that Sackboy ventures to. It is based on late 50's propaganda. When Larry Da Vinci and Sackboy arrive at the factory, Clive is moping in a can. Clive explains that his factory was taken over by the Negativitron, and tells Larry and Sackboy that they will need to set the sackbots free from the factory, and proceeds to help assist Sackboy in navigating the factory. Characters *Clive Handforth (Creator Curator) *Larry Da Vinci *Sackbots *The Negativitron *The Meanies *Copernicus Levels *The Sad Song Of Clive Handforth (Cutscene) *Maximum Security *Pipe Dreams *Bang for Buck *Waste Disposal *Fowl Play Boss: Copernicus the Guard Turkey *I Told You We'd Make It (Cutscene) Mini-games *Basketball *Split Paths *Sackbot Bounce After Copernicus is defeated, Clive praises Sackboy for saving his factory and all the sackbots. After he finishes, Larry, Clive and Sackboy load all of the Sackbots into Sackboy's pod and fly towards Avalonia. Avalonia '''Main article: Avalonia Avalonia is the fourth area that Sackboy travels to, it is based on the far future, ironically, the background features a car wash. As the Sackbots unload themselves and head off to get prepared for the fight against the Negativitron, Sackboy, Larry and Clive meet Avalon Centrifuge, who instructs Sackboy on using an array of animal-like vehicles in order to defend Huge Spaceship so that it may reach the Negativitron. Characters *Avalon Centrifuge (Creator Curator) *Larry Da Vinci *Clive Handforth *Victoria Von Bathysphere (After Avalonia is completed) *The Negativitron *The Meanies *Sackbots *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham (In silhouette) Levels *My Magnificence Knows No Bounds (Cutscene) *Avalon's Advanced Armaments Academy *Got the Hump *The Sackbot Redemption *Flying in the Face of Danger *Huge Peril for Huge Spaceship Boss: The Meanie Spaceship *Higginwhonow? (Cutscene) Mini-games *On Burrowed Time *Gobotron *Chick Flick After The Evil Spaceship is destroyed it fires a missile at Huge Spaceship, bringing her down. While Larry, Sackboy, Clive and Avalon examine the wreckage, Victoria arrives, lamenting about how long it took her to get here. After deducing that the only person capable of repairing Huge Spaceship is a Dr. Higginbotham, Clive informs the group that Higginbotham has gone insane from a Meanie attack and is locked up in Eve's Asylum. Eve's Asylum for the Mentally Alternative Main article: Eve's Asylum Eve's Asylum is the fifth area Sackboy is sent to in order to combat the Negativitron. When Sackboy and Clive arrive at the Asylum, they find that it has been overrun by meanies. They agree to help remove them, and, in return, Eve will allow them to take Doctor Higgenbotham Characters *Eve Silva Paragorica (Creator Curator) *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham *Clive Handforth *The Negativitron *The Meanies *The Infection *The King (Cameo) *The Queen (Cameo) *Frida the Bride (Cameo) *Little Xim (Cameo) *Meerkats (Cameo) *The Collector (Cameo) *The Bouncers (Cameo) *Don Lu's Dog (Cameo) Levels *A Nurse, A Tree And A Duck (Cutscene) *Up And At 'Em *Fireflies When You're Having Fun *Patients Are A Virtue *Casa Del Higginbotham *Invasion Of The Body Invaders Boss: Meanie Infection *The Most Sense You'll Hear All Day (Cutscene) Mini-games *Hungry Caterpillars *Mind Control *Root Canal After the Meanie Infection is removed, Eve praises Sackboy for his efforts in helping around the Asylum. She then asks Dr. Higginbotham how he is doing now that the Meanie's Virus is cleansed from his body. Dr. Higganbotham then gives a quick look into what he was feeling while he was insane. The Cosmos Main article: The Cosmos The Cosmos is the last area Sackboy travels to, set in outer space. Dr. Herbert Higginbotham fixes Huge Spaceship, and Larry proceeds to tell everyone to get on board for takeoff. Clive tells Eve that it'd be best if they left now, but Avalon interrupts them and delivers a speech, which is then interrupted by the Negativitron. Eve yells at Clive to run for it and they both take refuge in Huge Spaceship, however, it is too late for Avalon as the Negativitron abducts him. Higginbotham then proceeds to launch the ship. Characters *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham (Creator Curator) *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silva Paragorica *The Negativatron *The Meanies *Sackbots Levels *Negativitron Incoming (Cutscene) *Set the Controls for the Heart of the Negativitron *Full Metal Rabbit *Where In The World Is Avalon Centrifuge? *Flight of the Bumblebees *Into The Heart Of The Negativitron Boss: The Negativitron *Homeward Bound (Cutscene) Mini-games *Rocket Funland *Ping Pang Pong *Space Pool After Sackboy finishes off The Negativitron for good, Larry congratulates sackboy for his accomplishments. Everyone returns safely to Craftworld where they continue to prosper, and then the credits sequence rolls. Watch the credits ALL the way (its really lengthy!) and you will get the Who's Who pin! good for you. Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Story Levels